


Give me your hand and I'll hold it - (Narry)

by Esme6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring Harry, M/M, Short One Shot, Sick Niall, narry oneshot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esme6/pseuds/Esme6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry go for a hike, Niall's coming down with the flu and is falling over and sneezing all over the place, When the path gets particularly treacherous Harry holds his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your hand and I'll hold it - (Narry)

It was Harry's idea to go for the walk in the first place and of course Niall agreed because Harry had been looking forward to do it for days, So niall decided to suck it up and deal with whatever flu was currently working Its way through his body and go.

 _Easier said_ than _done._

* * *

 

 _"You'll love the view up at the top, Ni"_ Harry states pointing towards the top of the path.

Niall follows the direction of Harry's finger and sighs heavily when he notices how far it is till they reach the top let alone how far it is back down, _Yeah, he's really starting to regret ever agreeing to this._

 _"Come on, love, walk a bit faster!"_ Harry calls.

Niall opens his mouth to answer but instead of words a loud sneeze comes out instead.

 _"Bless you"_ Harry says softly looking up from the dirt path over to Niall, _"That's a bad cold"_ he adds as he passes Niall a Kleenex from his pocket.

 _"It's not too bad"_ Niall mutters as he takes the tissue, _"I'll be fine"_ he says coughing in to his hand.

Harry nods slowly,  _"you sure?"_

 _"yeah I'm good"_ Niall reassures wheezily.

Harry seems convinced as he turns back to the path and continues walking.

Niall was so busy fumbling through his pocket in search of a clean Kleenex that he didn't notice the weirdly shaped boulder in front of him.

 _"Stupid rocks!"_ Niall mutters as he tries to remain steady on his feet.

"Woah!" Harry states watching as Niall regains his balance, frantically grabbing on to Niall's arm when some shale falls of the edge,  _"Are you alright?"._

 _"Yeah I'm just a bit dizzy I guess"_ Niall replies nasally.

 _"Niall! Why didn't you say anything you nearly fell off the mountain!"_ Harry all but yells.

 _"I'm fine I didn't nearly fall of any mountain"_ Niall replies rolling his eyes at Harry's dramatics. 

 _"Well it sure looked like it from where I was standing"_ Harry says sarcastically, _"Why didn't you say anything?"_ He adds, voice softer as he places a hand on Niall's forehead _"your burning up"_ he mutters worriedly.

 _"You were looking forward to go"_ Niall says quietly, coughing in to his hand.

Harry shakes his head, _"Niall, I wouldn't of cared, I'd much rather have you alive then go on a silly walk"_ he states gently pushing Niall's hair out from his eyes.

 _"Lets go come on"_ Harry says gently taking Niall's much smaller hand in his own, _"What about the view?"_ Niall asks as he looks over to where Harry had planned walking _"Another day"_ Harry says softly, _"We'll go back home, watch a movie and then when your better we'll come back here, okay?"_ He mutters, as he plants a gentle kiss on Niall's temple.

 _"Can I pick the movie?"_ Niall asks as they make their way back down the path.

 _"Of course you can, love"_ Harry coos.

 _"Finding nemo"_ Niall decides.

Harry smiles down at the boy, _"Finding nemo it is then!"_

 

 


End file.
